Far Away, For Far Too Long
by Elphie of Heartshaven
Summary: Alternate ending to "Journey's End".  Wrought with the pain of loosing Donna, the Doctor returns the TARDIS to be consoled by someone he thought he would never see again..…    Because Rose can't be the only one with a happy ending.


**Just a a one shot that came to me the other night when i was in a romantic fuzzy mood- and becuase the end of JE was so depressing, and I think the Doctor kinda got short changed on the whole Rose thing. **

**oh, and BTW, "True Loss" WILL be updated later TODAY. I just need to preof it. **

* * *

><p><em>"I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I forgive you<em>  
><em>For being away for far too long<em>  
><em>So keep breathing<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore"<em>

_ "Far Away" -NICKELBACK_

* * *

><p>"They've all got someone else"<p>

The Doctor said to Wilf, who had a worried gaze in his eyes for the weary time traveler. He tried to hide it, but he knew the old soldier could see how lonely he was, how dejected he was that he had lost yet another companion. And even though he had reached his breaking point, he put on his trademark "tough" face and tried to say calmly, "Still that's fine." He swallowed hard, trying to hide the sting of the lie, "I'm fine."

The two men exchanged a few more words, and the Doctor turned away from the old soldier to return to an empty TARDIS. He unlocked the doors of the police box, as the rain that had resulted from the atmospheric disturbance ran from his dripping hair into his face and soaked his suit, and stepped inside.

The latched clicked as he shut the wooden doors, and leaned on them with the same heaviness that filled his hearts. He was numb with guilt and grief for loosing Donna, for what he had cost her; the extraordinary life she had always wanted, the adventures spent outside the every day life of temping in Cheswick, the best friend she had trusted with her life. Maybe Donna had trusted him too much, and now her ruined life would be on his conscience, just like lives of all the other companions he had ruined, just like Martha, just like Rose.

He didn't notice her at first, slipping off his suit jacket and slinging it over the railing of the ramp leading to the console. He walked towards to the flight controls and dematerialized into the vortex, not aiming the ship towards any given destination, letting it float along. He couldn't bring himself to land anywhere right now. Leaning against the console, he stared at the time rotor, trying to come to terms with things. When he turned after growing tired of watching the pulsing engine, he saw her, and he was quite sure he had gone mad.

She looked no older than thirty in earth years, young with pale ivory skin and a tall, slender frame. Her deep brown mahogany hair that shimmered a faint red in the light, was half pulled into braids on either side of her face, while the loose locks fell in a straight waterfall like cascade several inched past her shoulders, and side bangs that accented her gentle heart shaped face. The yellow cotton bell sleeved peasant dress that fell past her knees she wore billowed like the robes of an angel as she stepped towards the Doctor. He was almost positive he was imagining her, that he had been through so much today, that stress and heartbreak had finally caused him to loose his mind. He was utterly convinced she was not real, until she reached up and placed her soft, warm palm on his cheek and said. "Hello, Theta."

No, this was not happening- was it? She was gone, lost forever, just like the rest of the Time Lords. She had died in the last year of the war. She had been in the citadel when it was bombed by the Daleks. She and Narvin had been trying to construct a delta wave when the eastern towers collapsed in fire and ash and stone. It had taken both Drax and Braxiatel to restrain him as he screamed for her, trying to save her, even though, he knew no one would have survived the blast. She was dead- or so he thought.

He shakily cupped her cheek in his own hand, and looked in to her eyes. They were now a beautiful golden shade of hazel, flecked with earthy green and cloudy grey, and still burning with as much keen fire for adventure, and brilliance, and unmistakable love as they ever had. Tears formed in his own chocolate brown eyes, and all he could do was whisper…

"_Romana..."_

She stroked her fingers against his rough stubble and her soft pink lips curved into that tender and playful smile she had always given him.

It _was _her_…_

Tears streamed down his face as he pulled her into his arms. He clung tightly to her, and cried into her shoulder, "Oh god. I love you, I missed you." Calling her name, over and over again, letting the words flow from his lips that he had not been strong enough to utter since the Time War.

Romana hugged his neck and ran her fingers though his wet and messy hair, speaking softly in his ear, "Not as much as I missed and love you. "

The tears fell even harder. The Doctor brushed her smooth hair through his fingers, taking in her comfort. He had been through hell today; he had lost everything, again. But now- in a instant, his world was full of light and love again, and no matter the amount of pain he felt for Donna, Romana was here to pull him through, and heal the wounds to his broken hearts. The Woman he loved more than anyone else, more than even Rose Tyler, more than the universe its salt, was here to be his guardian angel in his time of need.

He kissed her passionately on the lips to thank her.

And of course, there were questions he had for her, a million of them. How had she survived the blast? How had she escaped the war? How had she known where to find him? And so many others. But those would have to wait. Nothing mattered right now, nothing but the two of them together in the TARDIS, in each others arms again. There would be time for questions later; they had all the time in the universe. After all, she was a Time Lady, and he was her Time Lord,


End file.
